Heretofore various constructions have been designed for molding panel-like cemetitious bodies of hardenable materials. However, these constructions have for various reasons not been capable of properly compacting the cementitious materials utilized in the construction of the panels, or have not been capable of constructing panels in relief including different areas thereof having different colors. Examples of previously patented constructions utilizing some of the basic features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,708,783, 2,835,016, 3,277,551, 3,400,179, 3,426,112, 3,606,633 and 3,764,242.